Connections
by le random looper
Summary: Kise decides to visit his grandfather that lives on the countryside for the summer. There he meets a weird child sulking beside a vending machine. Warnings: slight AU, Child!Kise
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first attempt to write a fanfiction. Honestly I don't know if if it's good enough. Reviews are welcome! Story improvements and suggestions are also welcome! Also, if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes please notify me. Please take note that Ki-chan is only 6 years old in this chapter so he may seem a little ooc. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Ki-chan ***heartbreaks***

**Warning: **Child!Kise, ooc?

**Summary: **Kise visits his grandparents that lives on the countryside for the summer. There he meets a kid sulking beside a vending machine.

* * *

><p>"Dialogue."<p>

_'Thoughts'_

**_*sfx*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Prologue~<em>**

"Ojii-chan!***** Obaa-chan! I'm home-ssu!" Kise greeted rather loudly while he was still removing his shoes. Well who can blame him?

Really. Today was not a good day for Kise. Earlier, when he was making breakfast the cereal box he was reaching for dropped on his face. Later, when his father told him to sit inside the car while they place their belongings on the trunk the door shut when he still climbing the seat. And now, when they were just in front of his grandparent's house a stray chicken kept pecking his shirt.

"Welcome home Ryouta!" His grandfather was the first one to answer him.

"Ojii-chan today I had a really hard time going here-ssu! There was a really scary chicken that kept following me!" Kise narrated while waving both his hands widely and imitating what the chicken had done.

"Well then you must be really liked!" His grandfather chuckled while saying.

"Ojii-chan being liked by a chicken is hard!" Kise whined

"Well then young man, you have a rough road ahead."

***rumble rumble rumble***

"Ojii-chan... I'm hungry!"

"Well then, first one to the table gets the chocolate cake Obaa-chan baked!"

Kise's eyes widened when he heard this then he nodded and dashed to the table.

**_~Later~_**

"Nee Ojii-chan what do you do here when there's nothing left to do?" Kise asked his grandfather who was sitting in front of him.

Kise and his grandfather had already finished eating the cake when Kise let out a sigh. His grandfather asked him what's wrong and that's the answer he got.

"What do you mean when there's nothing left to do?"

"Well, like when a show ends and you have nothing to watch anymore!"

"That's a nice analogy you got there." his grandfather teased

"Ojii-chan you're avoiding the question!"

"Well a lot of things." His grandfather replied briefly

"Ojii-chan be specific!" Kise whined

"Well I don't have much free time so... when I don't have anything to do I explore the town."

"Explore the town?"

"You know go out and talk to strangers and stuff."

"Ojii-chan talking to strangers is dangerous-ssu!"

"Well, uh... I uh... talk with the neighbors and their children you know? Socialize?"

Suddenly Kise got an idea.

"Ojii-chan I got an idea! I'll explore town too!"

His grandfather sweatdropped.

"Nee Ojii-chan can I? Can I?" Kise was now literally sparkling

'Should I? '

"Ojii-chaaaan!"

Kise begins to turn teary eyed. This causes his grandfather to step back.

'This child is dangerous. That face of his will get him in trouble someday.'

"Then, can you promise to come home before sunset?"

"Of course! I promise-ssu!"

* * *

><p>Cut! Print! and that's a wrap. Thank you very much for reading ladies and gentlemen!<p>

Oh and i almost forgot:

*is a more affectionate version of the word Ojii-sama= Grandfather. Come on now you understood it without reading this, right? You're smart, dattebayo! :3

So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Or... normal? O.o

Anyways, please look forward for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **How are you doing minna? Sorry if the update took longer than expected! ***bows*** But don't worry I will try to update faster! This is the official start of the story, and... well... uh... I added more members of the Kise family. I don't know whether you'll like them or not but then I thought that the story would be fluffier if I added some so... yeah. And as usual if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes, or you have some suggestions please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Ki-chan. (** - **It still hurts to write this QAQ )

**Warning: **Child! Kise, ooc?

* * *

><p>"Dialogue"<p>

_'Thoughts'_

***sfx***

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1~<strong>

Kise was on the court. Many people cheer on the bleachers while the game was ongoing. They were against a school that had a really tall player, a long ranged shooter, a scary guy, an invisible guy, and a guy with a demonic aura.*

**_"Ryouta"_**

He was running with all his might, but he knew it was useless. The long ranged shooter caught up to him quickly. Kise tries to pass but the invisible guy steals the ball and passes it to the guy with the demonic aura. The said guy smirks and quickly runs to the hoop as if his life depended on it. This cycle kept repeating for almost 5 minutes. Then when the referee announced a time-out, Kise was already drenched in sweat and panting hard.

**_"Ryouta"_**

Their team was behind by two points. As he contemplates all his mistakes during the game, his teammate approaches him. He tells him something about 'leaving things to them' and the likes. Kise was happy because he felt that he can really depend on his teammates. After finishing a bottle of Docari Sweat the time-out ended.

The start of the game was really tough. The team they were against is really good. When he saw that one of his teammates steal the ball, he immediately tried to break free from his marker. His teammate didn't hold the ball too long and passes to him again, good thing he was near the hoop. The hoop is guarded by a really tall player. The crowd became silent as Kise shuts his eyes, if he shoots and it enters, they will be tied with the enemy-

"Wake up Ryouta!"

Kise opened his golden eyes and saw a darker pair of golden eyes staring at him. It was his older sister Momoka.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! Today you explore!"

"..."

"..."

"Really?"

_'Did he just lagged?' _His sister secretly laughed at the thought. Just as she was about to tease her brother, they heard someone knock.

***knock knock***

"Ryou? Are you awake yet? Breakfast is getting cold!" Both turned their heads then saw their mother peeking through the slight opening of the door.

"Good morning Okaa-chan!" They greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning my beautiful children."

"Okaa-chan! I'm a boy-ssu!" Kise corrected, his face slightly heating up.

"Tsk" They heard Momoka say averting her eyes, his his mother just smiled then closed the door. When they heard the footsteps getting weaker his sister stood up and started approaching the door, slowly, a little too cautiously.

Kise sensed something amiss. No, he knew somthing was wrong. Suddenly an awful scene popped to his mind. A scene which always happened.

"Wait! Don't start eating without me-ssu!"

His sister smirked. Yep, it's confirmed.

"Cant promise you anything!" Momoka said. Then waltzed out the room, smirk still plastered on her face. Kise hurriedly went to the bathroom.

Kise washed his face and brushed his teeth. He also brushed his hair, changed his pajama's and then ran downstairs and stealthily approached the table. He was planning to tackle his sister as revenge for disturbing his 'cool' dream.

_'Wait! What if she' s already expecting me?'_ Kise paled then thought of other routes to escape his sister's bear hug while approaching the table.

He sighed in relief when he saw his grandmother sitting in the end of the table.

"Good morning Ryou." His grandmother greeted

"Good morning Obaa-chan." Kise greeted then approached the table.

"Good morning Ryou-chan! You're still as cute as ever!"* An overly energetic voice said then hugged him.

"Yuuko nee-chan you're heavy! More importantly, what are you doing here-ssu?" Kise asked then struggled to get off his sister's bear hug.

He did not see this coming. He thought that his eldest sister, Yuuko stayed in Tokyo for the collage entrance exams.

"Aw! I came back for you Ryou-chan!" he heard Yuuko say then placed her chin on top of his head.

"Obaa-chan help!" Kise keeps struggling but his sister's hug was too tight.

Several minutes later the commotion settled down and Kise was finally able to take a seat.

"Did Momoka nee-chan ate all the food?" Kise said still feeling weak after the "bear hug of death".

His grandmother laughed. Really who wouldn't? The scenes she just witnessed are plain adorable.

"No. Not yet. Hurry child before she does. Oh and don't forget to wash your hands!" His grandmother reminded him.

* * *

><p>After Kise finished eating, he excused himself then began packing his stuff. He used his new bag which his father gave him. It was a small brown knapsack with many zippers. Kise bought a change of clothes, a pack of chocolate, a towel, a bento, a poorly drawn map, and a list of places his grandfather recommended him to visit.<p>

His mother who was against him leaving at first, gave him pocket money in case he gets hungry or sees something he wants on to buy.

"Now you listen here young man," his mother leaned down and stretched his cheeks.

Their bonding was interrupted by a loud voice erupting from inside the house.

"Ryouta! Where are you? I told you I'll be in charge of your clothes!"

They both knew that that voice was from Yuuko.

"Return before it gets late OK? And don't talk to strangers!" His mother warned him then finally let go. They knew that if Yuuko see's Kise he wont be able to leave.

Kise nodded and went to their entrance then started tying his shoelaces. After several failed attempts he looked at his mother with pleading eyes. His mother just shook her head then began tying his one of his shoelace while Kise watched. He did the same to his other shoelace, and surprisingly he did well copying his mother.

"When I finish visiting all the places on my list then I'll go straight home-ssu!"

"Well if that's so you better start now!"

"Yes! I'm leaving-ssu!"

"Take care! Remember what I just said!" His mother gave him one last peck on the cheek then sent him off.

* * *

><p>Kise was strolling leisurely at the neighborhood. For him the countryside really has a different atmosphere than at Tokyo. Aside from the trees that were surrounding the area, their neighbors are really friendly.<p>

Kise glanced at his wristwatch, it was only 8 am. He counted the hours before 6 pm.

'10 more hours left.' He mentally noted.

Kise thought that he had more than enough time to explore the whole town and visit all those 'awesome' places his grandfather told him about yesterday.

He didn't notice that people were starting to crowd near some people in blue who were setting up something. He snapped back to reality when someone bumped into him.

After muttering a series of apologies, Kise finally turned his attention to the crowd.

_'I wonder what they're doing there.'_ Kise thought when he saw the crowd.

He started walking slowly going by the flow, but as he got nearer the crowd became thicker and people started pushing each other. This of course was not good for the boy. He felt his ribs cracking and his feet were starting to get numb. The crowd suddenly moved faster, people started rushing causing him to stumble.

Kise tried really hard not to cry. His landing was not good and the impact scraped his knee. Tears started forming on the corners of his eyes, suddenly he remembered what his grandfather constantly reminds him of.

**'A man must be strong because when the day comes, he will be the one to defend the family.'**

Kise stood up, teary-eyed but determined. He was, in no way going to let his expedition end here. He began to push his way into the crowd. When he reached the source a pretty woman saw him and smiled.

"Well what do we have here!"

Kise who seemed shocked at first regained his composure and returned the smile.

"What's going to happen today-ssu?"

The pretty woman approached him and handed him a flyer.

"You new here?"

Kise took the flyer feeling more and more curios to what's written.

"Yes!"

The pretty woman nodded while smilling.

'She really look's like a good person! Kise thought as he maintains eye contact.

"Then you better read the poster immediately!" She patted Kise's head then ran off to who knows where.

That's when Kise noticed that she was also wearing a blue shirt. Kise slipped the flyer into his bag then continued walking.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of walking, Kise saw a park. He sat on a bench then took out the flyer he received earlier. His golden eyes widened as he read the letters written in bold.<p>

Festival for the Good Harvest*

"A festival of appreciation for the years of protection from the Fox Spirit."

It was the start of the summer festival!

_'Waaah! I didn't know! I could add this to the list of places to visit today!'_ Kise thought, joy slowly filling his system. But once again Kise was snapped back to reality by his rumbling stomach.

'Im hungry' he thought as he rubbed his stomach. When he looked around Kise saw three huge red vending machines. He approached the nearest one and inserted a few coins inside.

Kise had a hard time choosing what to drink. All looked really delicious. There was melon shake, orange, strawberry, and... chocolate! Kise remembered that he bought a pack of chocolate! He rummaged his bag and saw the bag of slightly melted chocolate. His mouth watered then he turned his attention to the vending machine.

He searched for a particular drink that went well with chocolate...milk! Tiptoeing he tried to reach the button that had 'milk' written. When Kise's finger was about a millimeter away from the button, he heard someone's stomach rumble. His head snapped left and right but no one was around.

_'Weird'_ He thought.

Then he proceded to press the button. Then he heard it again, this time clearer and louder. Kise followed the sound and found himself standing in front of the second vending machine. He peeked at the space between the two vending machines.

There Kise saw a girl who looked like she was in the same age as him, sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

After Kise's mother sent him off the house seemed really empty.

"Ahh! I miss that brat already!" Kise's mother complained.

"Okaa-chan! It hasn't even been an hour!"

"But... just to be safe go follow him Momoka!"

"Fine, fine I got it. Im off!"

"Have a safe trip!"

Omake 2

And so Momoka followed Kise secretly. She noticed that Kise was indeed enjoying his time. His eyes shone brighter than usual and he kept that stupid smile on his face the whole time.

But after a while she noticed that Kise wasn't paying attention to his surrounding and bumped into someone.

When Kise fell Momoka almost revealed herself from her hiding place. But then she saw that Kise was trying really hard not to cry, she was really proud to have a brother like him.

"Tch. If only he was a girl" She said sounding really disappointed.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Was it worth the wait? Oh yeah! Before I forget, this will be a KisexOc story so... yeah. Surprise surprise!<p>

* Yep, this line is totally stolen from Natsuki of Uta no Prince-sama.

* I don't even know how a festival in Japan works so I hope you understand if I have any mistakes about the festival or stuff regarding that.

Please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
